


a new beginning to an endless haze

by stefonzolesky



Category: Arrested Development
Genre: F/F, but go ahead and have it anyway, it's not very good and was gonna be longer but then i gave up on it, this is like. total bs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 14:09:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14854254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stefonzolesky/pseuds/stefonzolesky
Summary: Ann finds herself attached. Maeby proves to be one of the only people who can remember her face.





	a new beginning to an endless haze

Things get busy quickly. Things have always been busy with Maeby’s family, and Ann knows that far better than she should, because she always manages to get tangled up with them in some way or another.

 

“You should know,” Maeby says when she shows up at Ann’s door, after months of not visiting, “You probably shouldn’t be spending time with me.”

“Right.” Ann presses her lips into a thin line, instinctively tucking her son closer to her even though she knows she doesn’t need to. “Are you going to come inside?”

Maeby hesitates, tugging lightly on her lower lip with her teeth.

“Yeah,” She decides, inching past where Ann is standing in the doorway. Ann shuts the door behind her.

“I’ve been really busy,” Ann says quietly. “I’m sorry I haven’t seen you.”

She mumbles a quiet direction to her son, for him to head back to his room. Maeby gives him a little nod as she takes a seat on the couch, and the young boy obliges easier than he has in months.

Ann throws herself down on the cushion next to Maeby. “I kind of feel like an asshole,” She admits. “For going so long without talking to you. I haven’t had much help, besides from my parents, and you always made things more bearable.”

“Is that all I was good for?” Maeby jokes. “I thought you liked me a little more than that.”

Ann can’t help but smile, and yet, she finds herself at a loss for words. She wants to say, “I missed you,” or, “it’s been boring without you,” or, “I’m really glad you’re back,” but no words come out of her mouth.

Maeby frowns a little. She readjusts the way that her grey wig sits awkwardly on her head. “Two months. Has anything changed?”

“Not really,” Ann admits. “Your family is still dominating the news, as always. You should know that.”

“Yeah.” Maeby gives a fed-up sigh. “I’m so sick of them, you know? Like… I want out. I’ve wanted out for years, and what did I get from that? Next to nothing”

Ann manages an understanding hum, unsure of how to contribute to the conversation. Maeby catches wind of this, though, and tacks on an interested, “What about you? How have you been?”

It’s more than Ann has been asked about herself in the past two months, though, so she comes up short for an answer.

Maeby senses it -- senses Ann’s uncomfortableness -- and starts to speak about herself again.

“I’ve been kind of hiding,” She says. “What, with everything that’s been happening. I could totally be arrested.”

Ann frowns.

“You can stay here,” She offers up, but she doesn’t know why. “I mean, only if you want to.”

She watches Maeby consider this, for a moment. It might be weird for their situation -- Ann knows they’re both thinking about that -- considering… they’re not really dating, but they kind of are, except no-strings-attached. Ann finds herself attached. Maeby proves to be one of the only people who can remember her face.

“I’m staying in a retirement home,” Maeby says. “Which is… nice. I can give you an address. My roommate just… died, or something. If he’s not dead, he’s not coming back. It might be weird. I’m staying for free, so if you ever need. I mean, I can stay here, if you want. Unless you’d rather stay with me. If your rent is too much, or something. I don’t know what I’m saying.”

Ann kind of stares at her, and then glances around her house. Which is less of a house and more of a shitty apartment that she shouldn’t be raising a son in.

She likes to think that’s the only reason she finds herself saying, “Okay. I’ll move in with you.”

There’s not much time to celebrate, though, because Maeby’s phone buzzes and she glances down at it and --

“Shit, it’s George Michael.” She frowns. “I gotta take this. We can work out details sometime soon, yeah?”

She doesn’t allow Ann much time to give an answer, simply leaning down to press a kiss to her lips and then putting her phone to her ear and heading out the door.

“No fucking way,” Ann can hear her saying, voice growing quieter as the door shuts behind her. She smiles to herself, and resolves to start packing later that night.

**Author's Note:**

> i miss ann.


End file.
